


余生

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -CP:艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安-大概是原作向背景下的美丽喵退休梗xxx本来除了小甜饼短文已经不太写这对的原作向了，不过这篇试着用了另一个角度解读美丽的那一箭和喵的离开，和以前的感情线解读不太一样，算是个新尝试XD





	1. 1

01

 

埃斯蒂尼安知道艾默里克卸任的消息已经是很久之后了，这个消息几经辗转，先从皇都到维德佛尔尼尔，接着通过了天极白垩宫那头叫奥尔的小龙，最后才传到了他的耳朵里。

“听说他卸任之后的第二天就不见了。”奥尔啃着羊腿含糊不清地说着，“要不是房间里留下了那套总骑士长的盔甲，大概没人会觉得他是真的走了。”

许多人都说，艾默里克的离开和当年的苍天龙骑士简直如出一辙。

埃斯蒂尼安沉默着没说话，他和其他人一样，不觉得艾默里克会真的离开，他似乎从来没想过艾默里克也会离开伊俢加德。

 

叫奥尔的小龙眼馋地看着龙骑士手中剩下的羊腿，毫不掩饰地咽了下口水。埃斯蒂尼安惯来没什么表情的脸上似乎是笑了一下，他把手里的食物递了过去，然后拨弄着眼前的篝火，接着刚才的话题问：“那他去了哪里？”

“不知道。”小奥尔想了一会儿，“那阵子好多人都跑来问爸爸有没有见过他，如果他们之中有人知道，也不会跑来问我们了。虽然战争已经结束了，但那些人类啊……”那头小龙故作成老成叹气的模样有些滑稽，他似乎没有发现自己眼前的这位也在 “那些人类”的范围里。

不过埃斯蒂尼安并没有注意到这些，他手里的动作顿住了，眼睛盯着面前摇摇晃晃的篝火，“所以他离开了伊俢加德，但没人知道他的去向？”

“对，整个皇都——没有任何一个人，也没有任何一头龙知道。”小奥尔飞快地解决掉了埃斯蒂尼安后来递给他的那条羊腿，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，“但爸爸也说，没有人知道他在哪里也是件好事。”

埃斯蒂尼安再次沉默了下去，坐在那里有些出神。

“所以，他没来找你吗？”奥尔转过头来看他。

埃斯蒂尼安对上他的目光，露出了一丝疑惑的表情。

“那位总骑士长啊，爸爸说你两个都一样走得悄无声息的，说不定是早就约好了在什么地方见面。”

“没有。”埃斯蒂尼安的神情和语气都淡淡的，听不出什么情绪，“他没有来找我。”

他甚至都不知道艾默里克卸任了议长这件事，而他也无完全法想象离开皇都之后艾默里克会去哪里。

小奥尔眨了眨眼睛，“但你们不是很好的朋友吗？如果你想知道他在哪里，通讯贝里问他一下就好了？”

埃斯蒂尼安哑然，他的通讯珠似乎已经坏了很久了。

龙骑士站起身，拿起了放在一旁的枪，“走了。”

“去哪儿？”

“你不是没吃饱吗？”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

酒馆的老板抱进来一堆柴火，把厅堂里的两座壁炉又烧得旺了一些，尽管冰雪已不像许多年前那样肆虐，但人们对于严冬的畏惧却仿佛已经成为习惯。他们在地面铺上毛毯，添置炉火，往杯里倒上滚烫的热羊奶或是能带来暖意的烈酒，凑在一起碰着杯子大声地聊着天，高兴起来也会在乐师跳跃的音符中踩着拍子跳着舞，试图把所有寒意都被隔绝在门外。

“嘿，老弟。”舞曲结束时酒馆老板走到了那名披着斗篷的黑发乐师面前，递过来一杯酒，“这是那边那位女士让我给你的。”

精灵看了眼面前的酒，连头都没有抬，只是笑着摇了摇头。

“还是不要？”老板抬了抬眉毛问他，“——这可是第三杯了。”

“真的不必了。”精灵抬头朝老板笑笑，“替我谢谢那位女士。”

酒馆老板也是个爽利人，见他拒绝便把酒收了回去，坐在一边和他开起了玩笑，“艾默里克啊，你大概是我见过最受欢迎的乐师了，这才来第二天，就已经有三个人想请你喝酒了。”

这名坐在角落里的乐师是个路过此处的冒险者，名叫艾默里克，是前天夜里敲上酒馆的门的，那天外头风雪很大，他打开门的时候发现男人已经冻得嘴唇都发青了，于是就赶紧把人引进了屋，让他借住在客房，男人说要给他房钱，他不愿收，所以这名冒险者便干脆抱着琴在他酒馆里当起了乐师。

叫艾默里克的黑发精灵笑着摇了摇头，“我可算不上什么乐师，也是多亏了您收留，给大家弹弹琴助助兴罢了。”

“行，你说了算。”酒馆老板挥了挥手不愿和他计较，说完便看见精灵侧过头去掩着唇低低咳嗽了几声，不由关心道：“发热还没好？”大约是之前在风雪里走了太久，刚来的那天晚上这位冒险者便发着热咳了一晚上，昨天服了药歇了大半天才稍好些。

艾默里克朝他露出一个宽慰的笑，“承蒙您照顾，已经好多了。”

“琴别弹了，你坐会儿，我去给你备点热的，煮点山羊汤？”

“不必麻烦了，能有一杯热茶就好。”

不得不说，酒馆老板对艾默里克的印象不错，他比一般的冒险者们都更谦逊有礼，待人温柔体谅，如果不是因为他衣着普通，老板甚至要怀疑他是贵族出身，你看，就连喝的东西也与一般的冒险者们不太一样，“那就红茶加桦树糖浆？”

“是的。”艾默里克笑容温和，让人不自觉生出好感与亲近，“麻烦您了。”

 

那名猫魅族女性端着红茶过来的时候艾默里克已经收起了他的琴，正低头朝自己的掌心里呵着气，她把茶盏往男人面前推了推，“老板说你不喝酒，喜欢喝茶，所以我请你喝茶。”

艾默里克似乎是有些讶异，但接过杯子轻声道了句谢，“您找我，是有什么事吗？”

“你不是乐师，也不是游吟诗人。”猫魅女支起一手撑着她的下巴，将那双翡绿圆亮的眼睛眯得细长，目光敏锐地盯着眼前的男人，“甚至，都不是什么冒险者。”

艾默里克略带歉意地说：“在下琴技的确生疏。”

“老板说，你叫艾默里克？”她换了个话题，“我听说皇都里也有位艾默里克先生。”

“这并不是什么特别的名字。”

“他和你一样，有着一头微卷的黑发。只是传闻中他的头发应该比你再短些。”

“这世上有着黑色头发的人也很多，女士。”

“就算名字和发色是巧合，你身后背着的剑也是巧合吗？”猫魅女笑容狡黠，压低了声音凑近他，“你擅长的根本就不是琴而是剑，你是名骑士——而且还是神殿骑士团的骑士。”

艾默里克看了她一眼，没有否认，冰蓝色的眼瞳里神色平静，他像是叹了口气，“但也如您所见，女士，我已经离开了。您还想从我身上得到什么呢？”

“你不是游吟诗人，但我是。”猫魅女轻轻笑了一下，手尖在他的琴弦上缓缓拨过，传出曼妙的弦音，“我只是想听故事而已。我听说，你有一张地图？”

艾默里克将双手覆在了着温暖的杯壁上，微笑着说：“如果您以为那是什么藏宝图，恐怕是要失望了。”

“我知道那不是。”她眨了眨眼睛，眼里是一派了然的笑意，“因为我还听说……你拿着那张地图，是在向人打听苍天龙骑士的消息？”

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

“埃斯蒂尼安啊，不用麻烦了，你还是下来吧！”喊话的是个男人，脸上有些沧桑的痕迹，看起来五六十岁模样， 一身牧民打扮，正扶着梯子仰头看着那个在自家屋顶上忙碌的身影。他刚把屋前的积雪扫干净，额上还渗着点汗。

屋顶上传来声音：“拿条毛毡给我。”

年长的男人转头，看了眼挂在羊圈上的旧毛毡，急匆匆扯了一条下来，攀着梯子递过去，“这个？”

屋顶上的白发精灵探头过来“嗯”了一声，伸手把东西捞了过去。

“可是小埃斯蒂尼安……”

“少啰嗦，已经快弄完了。”

牧民打扮的男人只好笑着叹口气站到一边，抬手抹去了自己额头上的汗。

自从龙诗战争结束以后，最后一任苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安便离开了皇都，他拄枪走遍大陆，除了解决那些战争遗留下来的人龙纷争之外，也会像那些冒险者一样为需要帮助的人们施以援手。追寻埃斯蒂尼安踪迹的人固然不少，但恐怕没有人会想到这位传说中的龙骑士居然会在这个小村落里帮着牧民修葺屋顶。

 

埃斯蒂尼安动作利索地帮忙修补好屋顶才随男人进了屋子，四下看了眼，顺口问：“你那小孙子呢？”

“那小子啊……在山上呢。”男人倒出一杯刚煮沸的羊奶，笑呵呵地递给跟前忙活了半天的精灵，“说是去赶羊，多半是跑山上疯玩去了。本还指望着那小子能搭把手呢，结果刚吃完饭就没影了，也是多亏了你今天回来。”

然后又重新倒了一些羊奶把壶放回火上继续烧着，他坐到埃斯蒂尼安的对面烤着火，搓了搓手，他手指粗粝，却也能看出来筋骨有力，再仔细点看就会发现他掌心里横着一片粗茧，和那些枪术师们的手一样。

“其他村民呢？那场冰雹就砸了你家屋顶？”

“他们看早上没下雪就都收拾过了。我老咯，老骨头一个人爬不上去，得有人搭把手。对了，你今晚还是住之前那屋子？不知道会不会也漏了，要不我帮你……”

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻按了下他的手，阻止了他想要起身的动作，“没关系的，我自己能收拾。”

男人笑着叹了口气，“你这小子，都这么大了，这凡事都自己担着的毛病真是一点没变。”

“您还不是一样，这么多年过去了还把我当小孩子。”

“习惯了，改不了。想当初雅伯里克把你带回来时候，你才那么高。”他伸出手来比划了一下，然后笑呵呵笑地继续说：“那时候我就三十多岁了，你在我眼里可不就是个小孩子吗。”

这原本是个轻松的话题，但埃斯蒂尼安没立刻接上话，他沉默了一阵才说：“我回去看过师父了。”

“雅伯里克现在也是老家伙了吧？他见到你一定特别高兴。”

埃斯蒂尼安低低应了一声。

“他最近怎么样？还留在巨龙首？”

“是，在巨龙首。”埃斯蒂尼安看着火光顿了一会儿，“他和我说他挺好的。”

 

埃斯蒂尼安去巨龙首的那天外面还下着雪，他在门口犹豫再三才踏进了营地，他原以为自己能一眼就认出来那个他一度无比亲密的人，结果是转了一大圈才注意到那个灰白头发穿着锁子甲扛着一捆木柴的男人，他看了一会儿，最后还是忍不住走过去闷声说了句“我来”就把木柴从男人身上卸了下来放到自己肩头上。

大概是真的太久没见了，雅伯里克到他就愣了，只盯着他张了张口，却连名字都没喊出声。

等他把物资运到该放的地方以后男人才回过神般拉着他进了屋子，又是烤肉又是烈酒地招待，手足无措间透出那么点客气疏离，好在酒意缓和了一点气氛，他间断着说了近几年的经历，雅伯里克一边听一边点头，席间抬起头来看着他笑着感叹了无数次“真好啊”。

但男人在被问及自己的时候只是朝他笑笑，简洁明了地说他挺好的，埃斯蒂尼安知道自己想问的其实不是“挺好”这么简单的词语就能概括的事，但他也不知道还能追问些什么。语言太过苍白，他们都有所欠缺。

那晚雅伯里克喝得有些多，埃斯蒂尼安扶他睡下时候男人抓着他的手说：看到你来，我很高兴。

埃斯蒂尼安不知道该怎么形容自己听到那句话时候的心情，他把毛毯拉到那人身上，恍然间想起那是现在躺在床上的男人过去常做的事，其实自己早该来了。

 

“其实前两年的时候雅博里克还来过这儿，聊起你的时候还是和以前一样，一副操心的样子。”

埃斯蒂尼安下意识握紧了手中的杯子，“师父他……知道这里？”

“当然知道，我领人过来重建这里的时候雅博里克还经常过来帮忙，当然是背着你的——那阵子你受龙眼影响太大，他只好避免在你面前提芬戴尔，只关照我重建完成以后带你来看看。没想到重建还没完成，你就自己找了过来。”

埃斯蒂尼安回忆着那个时候的事，那大概是他受龙之力控制最为严重的一段时间，满心杂念，甚至不惜对雅博里克出了手，尽管后来清醒了过来，但邪龙给他的误导却也真的成了他的一个心结，事情过去之后也只是一味狩龙，对雅博里克避而不见。

他会得知芬戴尔的重建，也是那时在某次探查龙族的任务中无意撞见的。尼德霍格觉醒前的那段时间，各处龙族眷属活动频繁，毁坏了不少村落，其中有些人便迁徙到了正在重建的芬戴尔，这才让这个村镇重新活了过来。

“那个时候……是我不对。”

“行了别想了，都多久之前的事了。说实话那时大家伙儿都气过你，但只有雅博里克没有，他说他知道承受龙之力是什么感觉，所以他从没怪过你。”说着便拍了拍埃斯蒂尼安的肩，“前两年他过来时还向我打听过你消息，我差点忍不住就说了，但想想，你每次回这儿的时间也说不准，又答应过你不向任何人透露你行踪，所以最后还是没告诉他。”

埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，“谢谢。”

他还是苍天龙骑士的时候曾为这边的村民们赶走过一次龙群，负伤在这儿住过一晚，村里有不少人都认得他。离开皇都之后的那几年里也时不时回这里来看看，村民们知道这地方与他的渊源，便干脆就给他又搭了间屋子方便他偶尔回来的时候有地可住，且所有人都万分默契地对他的行踪保了密。

埃斯蒂尼安原以为自己早就习惯了那种漂泊不定随遇而安的生活，但后来却发现其实他心里还是希望能有个可以“回去”的地方。以前是皇都，现在是这里——毕竟这里曾叫芬戴尔——是他的故乡。

 

“这次回来打算待多久？”

“等避过这场风雪吧，顺便帮村民们都加固下房顶。”

“那就只待几天？”男人顿了顿又问，“之后呢？还要去哪儿？”

“打算去一趟阿济兹拉大陆。”

“魔大陆？”男人抬了抬眉毛。

埃斯蒂尼安应了一声，“去看看以前的朋友。”

他也有阵子没去看过伊塞勒了，只是这回恐怕也来不及找到花束带上。

另外他也想起来了一件事，虽然艾默里克从未提过他打算卸任的消息，但他记得艾默里克曾在某封信里提过，如果有机会，他想去魔大陆看看。

壶里煮着的羊奶沸了，发出“咕咚、咕咚”的轻响，男人又给他添了点些羊奶，歪头看了一眼窗外，“我家那小崽子也不知道跑哪儿疯去了，晚上大概还会下雪，我得出去找找，你要没别的事就在这儿多坐会儿。”

埃斯蒂尼安望了眼外面开始向下斜去的太阳，站起身按下了他的肩膀，“外面冷，我去找吧。”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

天空远处卷着蓬乱的十字云，那是库尔扎斯少见的金红颜色，染得像是有火烧到了天边，而他湖蓝色的眼睛里正映着这场火。听牧民说，自从三十多年前尼德霍格从这里经过毁灭了前方的那个村镇以后这附近就常有这样的天色。

后来他还是把那卷地图给请他喝了红茶的猫魅女看了，身为游吟诗人的女人词藻浮夸地感叹着伊修加德的议长果然对苍天龙骑士阁下关注密切，笑容里意味深长。

艾默里克听完也只是笑笑不反驳。

自埃斯蒂尼安离开皇都之后，他就一直动用着各种渠道和关系请人帮忙打探并收集龙骑士的消息，每次收到消息就在地图上画上一个记号，他记录下苍天龙骑士的出现在艾欧泽亚，甚至是其他大陆的各个角落的踪迹，最后变成了他手里的这张地图。

多年来他也曾经试图从中找出一些规律，但那些散乱各处的标记却并不能为他指明埃斯蒂尼安的路线与方向，于是他只能追寻着他的足迹，把他去过的地方都再去一遍。哪怕打探不到他的消息，也能从别人口中听到一些和他有关的事。

“所以……”艾默里克对她语气中的深意视若不见，只微笑着问：“你有什么建议吗？”

游吟诗人纤细的手指在地图上轻盈地游移，最后指尖停在了某片村落上，“如果我是你，我会绕过这座山，去这个地方碰碰运气。”

“理由呢？”

“因为这个地方曾被邪龙的大火吞没，而那时候……它叫芬戴尔。”

 

艾默里克听过这个名字，他原以为这个村镇已经在那次大火以后毁于一旦了，却没想到后来这里又进行了重建，重建后的村落虽然规模不大，却能看出人们生活得平安喜乐。

他站在山上欣赏了一会儿那瑰丽莫测的天色，才怀着好奇与探究前往这个埃斯蒂尼安出生的地方，只是没走几步，他的脚步便在看到下个山坡上的羊群和一大一小两个人影时顿住了。

艾默里克几乎是在第一眼就认出了那个背影，尽管对方没有穿过去的龙骑士铠甲，也没有像从前一样束起他那半长的白发，但他知道那就是埃斯蒂尼安。他忽然意识到，其实他早就把对方的样子在心里温习了无数次——在他们还未重逢以前。

穿着牧民服饰的埃斯蒂尼安此时正和一个男孩儿说着话，精灵脸上表情冷淡得很，眉心折了浅浅的褶，像是有些不满或不耐烦，而小孩儿的表情则生动得多，握着拳头、瞪着眼睛像与精灵争辩着什么。

艾默里克与他们隔得尚远，听不到、也猜不出那边正进行着什么样的对话。接着他就看到埃斯蒂尼安抱起那孩子让他坐到了自己肩头，伸手指了指远处即将消失殆尽的晚霞，那男孩儿便慢慢安静了下来。

艾默里克想起来从前他们在酒馆闲聊的时候埃斯蒂尼安曾问他，如果没有战争的话人们的生活会更好吗？他几乎是下意识就回答了“当然”，但仔细想来，不管有没有战争，他大概都会成为神殿骑士，只是可能没机会攒到那么多的军功成为总骑士长了。而那时埃斯蒂尼安说如果没有战争，父母弟弟就都不会死，他大概就是个普通的牧民，每日放羊收牧，娶妻生子，过完平凡简单的一生——也不会遇到你这家伙了。

就像他现在眼前看到的情景一样，简单平凡、欢愉喜乐，也没有他艾默里克。

 

艾默里克远远跟着两人回了村子，埃斯蒂尼安把那孩子送进了一户人家，主人似乎是想留他下来吃饭，却被埃斯蒂尼安给推辞了，最后他看到埃斯蒂尼安独自回了一间屋子，他一路跟到了门前，却好像在忽然之间丧失了上去敲门的勇气。

其实一路追寻着埃斯蒂尼安踪迹的人只是自己，但他却从没考虑过埃斯蒂尼安是否还愿意现在的自己介入他平静的生活。

天色已经全然暗了下来，有昏黄温暖的光从窗口流泻出来，艾默里克就独自在那门外几步之遥的地方站着，他把自己拢在漆黑的夜色和冬夜的寒风里，也不知道站了多久，冻得连手指都没了知觉，他试着动了动发麻的脚，却不知是该迈步还是后退。外面太冷，他低低咳嗽了两声，呼出的白气在寒夜里显得格外明晰。

屋子的门忽然被推开，将他面前一片都铺上了浅浅的光亮，他有些猝不及防地抬头，就看到埃斯蒂尼安抱着胸斜斜倚在门边望着他，屋内的灯光映亮了他半边脸颊，是一个蹙着眉头不太耐烦的表情。

“先是从南山坡跟了我一路，又在我门前吹了大半个星时的风，你还想在外面站多久？”

艾默里克不知道时间在自己身上留下了什么样的痕迹，但埃斯蒂尼安看起来似乎没变，尽管他的眉眼间沉稳了不少，他仍能从男人身上毫无障碍地剥离出龙骑士少年时那副眼藏锋锐不可一世的样子。

他低下头，忽然笑了：“嗯，来了。”

 

进屋便闻到了食物的香味，屋里陈设简单，只一探头便能发现一旁炉火上正热着汤。

“你也还没吃东西吧，一起？”

艾默里克点点头说了声“好”，接着他忽然反应过来，埃斯蒂尼安之所以会拒绝隔壁的晚餐邀请，多半是因为知道他就跟在后头，于是他又补了一句，“多谢。”他看到埃斯蒂尼安盛汤的动作在听到他这句话时微微顿了一下。

锅里炖着的是大块的羊肉，还另外切了些番茄和土豆一并煮着，和他们野外露营时候煮的肉汤类似，看起来简单粗暴，但只要调味加得好，味道其实不差，再佐以一些面包，便能算是一顿餐饭了。两个人一起坐在餐桌前的时候不由自主陷入沉默。

“这汤……”

“听说……”

大概是沉默的气氛太过难捱，两个人都试图找些话来说，却没想到竟一起开了口。所以某种程度上来说，时间或许还未把他们的默契消磨殆尽。

艾默里克笑了笑，“你先说。”

“听说……你卸任了议长的职位。”

“是。”

“这才多少年？你愿意放手了？”

“伊修加德已经足够好了，没有谁对一个国家来说是必须的，我占位子占了这么多年，也该给年轻人们腾点地方了。有阿图瓦雷尔和希尔达看着也出不了大乱子。”

“真的？”埃斯蒂尼安有些怀疑地看着他，但很快又自己接上了话头，“算了……当我没问。”他似乎并不打算继续这个话题，“你刚才想说什么？”

“这汤让我想起了以前在野外营地的时候。”艾默里克轻轻敲了敲碗边，微微笑了起来，“记不记得那年我们掉队只能在外露营，那是我第一次煮肉汤，结果汤还没入口就被俯冲而过的龙族给掀翻了一大半，我把剩下那一点留给你，你皱着眉头喝完了以后还说味道不错。”

埃斯蒂尼安微微挑了下眉，“好像是有这么回事。”

“后来整理背包时候才发现，我根本就没有放调料。那锅汤的味道，一定很糟糕。”

埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉头想了一会儿，“我已经不记得了。”

“我当时疑惑了很久，像你这样直截了当的人，为什么当时没有说呢？”

“大概是忘记了吧。”

艾默里克没有抬头，笑着低声应了一句：“是吗。”

埃斯蒂尼安大概是留意到了他还披在身上的罩衣，随口问了一句：“你现在好像很怕冷？”

艾默里克轻轻“啊”了一声，他不得不感叹于埃斯蒂尼安依然敏锐的观察力，在伊俢加德时候医师就已说过，两年前的那次重伤和长久以来精力体力上的透支对他的身体造成了一些永久性的损失及消耗，最明显的，就是他御寒能力的下降。但他并不打算向埃斯蒂尼安多说些什么，于是他只是笑着承认：“是比以前要怕一些。”

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05  
   
早在山坡上时埃斯蒂尼安便发现了有人跟着他们，他没刻意回头望，因为没有必要，他们认识了这么多年，比肩战斗过，也互相依托过，恐怕再没有人能像他和艾默里克这样熟悉与默契，哪怕多年未见，他也仅凭余光就能认出来那是谁。

只是真的离得近了，才发现对方身上那些细微的变化。不知是旅途匆忙或是别的原因，那头从来都被打理得服服帖帖的微卷黑发有些长了，垂在额前的碎发有些挡眼睛，略微消瘦下来的脸颊让他看起来有些苍白和憔悴。他还注意到，艾默里克哪怕进屋这么久也没有摘掉他那件厚重的披风，双手总贴着碗边取着暖。

“你现在好像很怕冷？”

“是比以前要怕一些。”

艾默里克脸上带着浅淡的笑，嘴角弯起的弧度和埃斯蒂尼安印象里的那个人重合又错开。他身上那种温淡的气质虽是一如既往，只是经时间洗刷后沉淀下来的眼神里也带着比之从前更加沉稳笃定的从容，眼睫一抬便能散出沉沉压力，而眼尾一弯便又是难以拒绝的亲近温柔。

经年的时间横亘在彼此之间，划下的距离虽不至于变成跨不过去的深壑，但也砸出了足够大的空缺需要慢慢填补。但其实，他也并非对艾默里克一无所知。

   
那年他离开皇都时候孑然一身，没有和任何人告别，也没有带通讯珠。他的通讯珠在被尼德霍格附身期间损毁了，离开后几乎和包括艾默里克在内的所有人都断了联系。

对，几乎。

因为他也没想过艾默里克竟然会给他写信。

他们都知道只有收件人而没有收件地址的信件无法送达——如果不是他恰巧认识一群热情多事的莫古力——所以艾默里克大概从未想过那些信件竟然会真的都送到他手上。

艾默里克信的内容像极了他们以前写的报告书，虽不是政治家的口吻，却都是政治家才关心的事。他在信里和他说伊修加德，说龙骑士团，说艾欧泽亚，偶尔也说说他们那位共同的朋友光之战士……有时候他甚至觉得那不像是写给他的信件，而只是把自己的工作日志加了收件人。

第一次有所动容还是在解放阿拉米格的时候，艾默里克欣喜地在信中告诉他同盟军在那里获得的进展与成功，然后在信末处笔锋一转说了一句：有卫兵报告，他们在这附近看到了一名与你很像的龙骑士。  
笔迹到此截断，埃斯蒂尼安注意到这句话后的那一小块墨痕，或许艾默里克当时正犹豫着要再继续写些什么，但最后还是什么都没写。不知是因为害怕他会收到，还是因为知道他收不到。

而最近的一封信里艾默里克说他将军事演习的地方定在了库尔扎斯高地，他在那里见到了雅博里克阁下——上一任苍天龙骑士的身体衰弱了许多，开始被那些经年旧伤所折磨，中原人的寿命不比精灵，那个男人比他印象里要苍老了许多。

埃斯蒂尼安得承认，他能下决心去占星塔的主要原因就是艾默里克的这封信。他很清楚在彻底失去了龙之力后旧伤复作是什么样的感觉，连他都有半夜疼得睡不着的时候，又何况是雅博里克？只是雅博里克愿意在身为议长的艾默里克面前稍稍感叹，而在他这个徒弟面前却一个字也不愿吐露，只用“挺好的”来粉饰太平。

艾默里克说他在奥尔什方的石碑旁见到了一束百合，接着，第一次在信里试图与他对话——“那是你留下的吗？”

对，那是我留下的，如果你再早去那么一两天或许我们还会遇见。他心想。

但他并没有回信。那些信，他一封都没有回。  
 

而现在他们真的再见了，那个给他写信的男人此时就在他的面前，动作优雅地拿着汤匙将热汤一勺一勺送进嘴里。贵族的教养让艾默里克在嘴里有食物的时候不会进行任何交谈，而他也并不擅长寻找话题，于是气氛就这么沉默了下来。

埃斯蒂尼安心不在焉地喝着热汤，目光却一直锁在艾默里克的身上，接着他忽然注意到了对方拿着汤匙的手，他看着手背上狰狞的伤疤慢慢皱起了眉，声音慢慢沉了下来，“你的手怎么了？”

艾默里克抬头，顺着他的目光看了眼自己的手，“你说这个啊……”他放下汤匙，轻轻翻转了一下自己的右手掌，掌心手背都有伤疤，那是一个贯穿手掌的伤痕，他语气温和随意，仿佛不值一提：“战斗时候不小心弄伤的。”

“两年前的那场皇都叛|乱？”

他看到艾默里克的眼神里闪过一丝惊讶，“你怎么……”

“我怎么知道的？”埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的语气有些轻嘲，“现在每天都有冒险者进出伊俢加德，只要我还没瞎没聋，就总能听到点风声。难道你以为，你不告诉我的事，我就不会知道了吗？”

更何况我还有你写来的信，虽然那里面尽是些报喜不报忧的消息。

艾默里克笑了起来，神情温柔且无奈，“我不是这个意思……”

话音刚落，埃斯蒂尼安便忽然握住了男人的手腕，艾默里克下意识将手往回收，却被他手下一紧牢牢攥住。埃斯蒂尼安连头都没抬，只是皱着眉头往前倾了倾身，拽着那只手轻声说：“让我看看。”  
 

埃斯蒂尼安当然知道那次事件，就如他所说，所有进出伊俢加德的冒险者们都会谈论那场叛|乱——神殿骑士团的总长，贵族议会的议长艾默里克大人带人讨伐了那些试图召唤圆桌骑士的旧教民，维护了皇都的秩序与和平——虽然等他听说这件事的时候一切都已经结束了。

所以当时他并没有把这件事和信件的中断联系起来。

艾默里克给他的信曾中断过一阵子，差不多就是两年前皇都发生暴|乱的时候，起先他还以为是那种没有回应的无望终于耗尽了艾默里克所有的耐心，他们唯一的维系就此截断。而他也的确在那个时候犹豫过是不是要回一次皇都。只是回去又能怎样？如朋友那般寒暄问候一番？然后再一同前往酒馆喝上一杯？恐怕这就是最多了。但如果这些就足够当初他也不必招呼都不打一声就离开。

那阵子莫古力那群惹人烦的家伙整日顶着头上的毛球在他身边绕来绕去，再三强调他们没有私吞信件，他皱着眉头说知道了知道了，挥手把那些家伙赶走，好走不送，后会无期。结果隔了半年，又有一只莫古力撞上了他所在旅馆的窗户，喊了声“库啵”把信丢给他就走了，好像晚一刻就会被他的长枪给戳死。

那的确是艾默里克的信，他没有在信里解释那中断的半年究竟发生了什么，而是和平时一样说着他身边那些寻常小事，仿佛一切如常。但后来他才从希尔达那边得知，那次暴|乱并不是轻描淡写的几句话就能一笔带过的事。

   
希尔达说等他们赶到大圣堂的时候召唤仪式已经开始，身沐光芒的骑士们在空中逐渐成型，宛如真正的神灵降世，那股威压几乎将所有人都震住了，只有艾默里克还尚存理智，冲上去打断了祭坛上的施法者与献|祭者。

希尔达伸手将一缕被风吹乱的黑发捋到耳后，声音被凌厉的山风吹得有些飘忽，“那对他来说并不容易，你知道的。那些狂热的异端都是昔日虔诚的信徒，当初揭露真相的时候他没有犹疑，但要直面这些因他而失去信仰的人时，他却没法做到心如铁石。”

埃斯蒂尼安“啧”了一声，“那个家伙……”

艾默里克没有狠下心来在第一时间击杀那些信徒，等众人反应过来以后还是晚了一刻，他们仍要面对三名蛮神骑士，就算没有召唤完全，但那些力量也足以抹杀那些普通卫兵了。

“我差点以为自己就要死在那里了。”希尔达轻声说，然后她转过头来笑笑，“那时候我倒是真的很想念那位光之战士呢，不瞒你说，我还动过他是不是会忽然出现的念头。不过英雄阁下没有出现，信徒们准备的水晶倒是不够了，那些圆桌骑士消失的时候，只有我、艾默里克，以及很少一部分卫兵撑到了最后。”

尽管埃斯蒂尼安知道最后这场叛|乱被成功镇压，当时他们所面对的危机也已然成为过去，但在听到希尔达的叙述时仍忍不住心惊。

“我们都伤得不轻，最后也就艾默里克还勉强能站起来。”希尔达那双明丽的红色眼眸暗了几分，“但事情还没完……”

她说，后继卫兵赶来的时候有个小女孩儿不知怎么也跑了进来，哭着跑到祭坛边，伏在一具尸体上喊妈妈，艾默里克似乎是认识那女孩儿，见状不忍，便走过去安抚那个孩子。

“那孩子扑进他怀里的时候谁都没发现不对，谁会想到在那种情况下那孩子竟然会带着匕首进来行刺，她说是艾默里克杀了教皇，杀了他们的神，杀了她的父亲，她维持着依偎在艾默里克怀里的姿势，握着那柄刺入他心口的匕首满脸凶厉地对他说‘你该死’。”

埃斯蒂尼安听到这里的时候差点握不住手里的枪，再开口时声音陡然哑了许多，“然后呢？”

“那女孩儿说完就想把匕首给拔出来，好在力气不大，被艾默里克给按住了。有卫兵眼疾手快趁机朝那女孩儿射了一箭，箭矢却被艾默里克给挡住了。周围人都愣了，刀都捅上他心口了，他竟然还护着那女孩儿，还想向她解释？”希尔达哂勾着唇角笑了一下，眼色却有些悲伤，“结果那小女孩儿推开他自己跑到一边捡了一个卫兵的佩剑自杀了。”

埃斯蒂尼安握着枪的手慢慢收紧，紧抿着唇没说话。

“放心吧，他没死。后来我去医院看他的时候他还托我带些纸笔，我说最近议会的事用不着他操心，他说他只是要写信。当时也觉得好笑又好气，不知道他手都伤成那样了还怎么写信。”希尔达的语气轻松了些，“虽然现在回想起来还是有些后怕，但好在都过去了。”

埃斯蒂尼安想说艾默里克的确是写了信，但这所有这一切在艾默里克的信里只有寥寥数字：前阵子皇都发生过叛|乱，但已经解决了。他没提召唤圆桌骑士的事，没提他重伤的事，没提那个刺伤他的女孩儿，也没提过他心里到底是怎么想的，字里行间全是温柔平淡的日常语气，连一丝情绪都没流露。

虽然知道当年揭露教皇谎言时候艾默里克有多坚决，但听到希尔达说他护着那个想杀他的教|徒女孩儿时他竟也没觉得意外，一边在心里暗骂着笨蛋和蠢货，同时一边又告诉自己没错这就是艾默里克那个家伙会做的事。他们认识了那么久，相熟的时间足以让他们彼此间生出足够的了解与信任——“你不用向我解释什么，做你认为该做的事，我相信你”——但艾默里克一定不知道当初自己离开的真正原因是什么。

   
“还能拿剑？”埃斯蒂尼安垂着眼问。他记得希尔达说过艾默里克帮那女孩挡住了箭矢，但没想到会是这样挡住的。

“握剑没问题，放心吧我的剑术绝对没有退步。就是写字没有以前那样流畅了，一页报告书恐怕要写一晚上。”

他想起来艾默里克给他的那些信，里头字迹似乎没有什么明显的变化，还是同以前一样优雅漂亮，那些偶尔看到的颤笔他也从来没有当作一回事，然后他算了算，那之后他收到的每一封信艾默里克大概都要写三个晚上。

艾默里克虚握了一下手掌，继续说：“不过好在，现在也不用写什么报告了。”

埃斯蒂尼安松开了手，挑起了眉看他，“……你是想说，好在现在不用帮我写报告书了？”

艾默里克顺势收回手笑了起来，“那可是不小的工作量呢。”

“我不是每次都有请你喝酒？”

“我想想……里头至少有一半的账是我结的吧。”

“艾默里克，你今天是来找我翻旧账的？”

艾默里克笑出了声，安静地看了他一会儿，轻声说：“好久不见，埃斯蒂尼安。”

而埃斯蒂尼安也看着他轻轻牵了下嘴角，“好久不见。”

仿佛一句话，就让他们一同越过了这数十年的时光。

   
   
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

大雪是无声无息间落下来的。尽管寒意侵人，但这对现在的艾默里克来说是个好消息，至少这让他不用再苦恼自己该用什么借口留下来。总之，他的留宿因为这场雪变得自然而然且理所应当。

“村民们说，昨天落了场冰雹，不少屋子的屋顶都被砸坏了。”埃斯蒂尼安从里屋退出来，合上了房间的门，“这个房间也不例外。”

“没关系，我睡沙发就好。”

埃斯蒂尼安停顿了一下，看着他说：“真不巧，我这里没有沙发。”

艾默里克噎了一下，环顾周围，的确是没看到其他可以睡人的地方。而埃斯蒂尼安已经动作利落地从墙上拽下了一大块兽皮铺在了地上，又不知从哪儿找来了一条薄毯，“床太小不够挤，我在这儿打地铺，你去床上睡。”

“不用，今天是我打搅你，我睡地上就行。”

艾默里克看到埃斯蒂尼安轻轻皱了下眉头，他很熟悉这样的表情，这表示不认同，以往埃斯蒂尼安露出这个神情时通常都会开口反驳他几句，激烈一点他们甚至会有些小争执，但而今的埃斯蒂尼安只是蹙着眉头不说话。

“我坚持。”于是他补充道。

埃斯蒂尼安抬起头来看他，眼色难得沉郁，掺了点他看不懂的东西，但没等他想明白，埃斯蒂尼安便似笑非笑地轻轻勾了下嘴角，把手里的毯子朝他抛了过来，“随你。”

 

不过艾默里克发现自己还是低估了库尔扎斯的寒冬，尽管炉火还未熄灭，埃斯蒂尼安也已经找了最厚实的兽皮给他垫在了身下，但依然有冰凉的寒意从地上漫出来，一点一点浸到他的皮肤上，再慢慢钻到骨缝里，有如万针攒刺，又阴又冷，他下意识把自己蜷了起来。

大约是前两日的风寒还没好透，艾默里克忽然觉得喉管一窒，便忍不住低咳起来，他捂着唇试图把咳嗽声压回喉咙，却因此咳得更厉害起来，最后缓下来的时候连胸口也有些闷疼。

埃斯蒂尼安就是这时候握了一把他的手，艾默里克打了个冷噤，毫无准备的肌肤相触像是有种本能的刺激，况且这动作又太过熟悉，就连手心温暖干燥的触感也一并从记忆里冒出来，埃斯蒂尼安握了一下便松开，直接挨着他边上躺下了。

艾默里克侧过身面向他躺下的方向，“你下来做什么？”刚才咳得太厉害，声音还带着点哑。说话同时朝旁挪了挪身，把身下垫着的皮草留出一半给埃斯蒂尼安。

“怕你冻死。”埃斯蒂尼安伸手一拽就把他那床被子给扯了下来，往他这边匀了匀，覆在了他原来盖着的那层毯子上面。

这让艾默里克想起来那年他们在营地时候的情景。灵灾刚来的时候谁都没有准备，当时伊俢加德能调用的物资都优先给了平民，温度骤降的最初几天里骑士团的人就只能一人靠着一条毛毯挨过去。

头天夜里他一直冷得睡不着，也不敢翻身，怕吵到同舍的埃斯蒂尼安，就蜷在那儿熬了一宿，第二天早上起来时整个人几乎都僵了。埃斯蒂尼安看着他的脸色吓了一跳，他说你知道你现在像什么吗？他问像什么？脸发青，嘴唇发紫，像个鬼。冷淡如埃斯蒂尼安竟然也开起了玩笑，艾默里克想自己的模样大概真的十分惨淡。

结果晚上的时候埃斯蒂尼安也像刚才那样忽然过来握了一把他的手，当下就喊了一句“啧，像冰一样”，然后拿着自己的毯子挤到了他的床铺上，嘴里还低声抱怨了一句贵族子弟就是娇贵，印象里那时自己也是这么问的。

——你下来做什么？

他眼前仿佛还晃着那时候埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉头不太耐烦的样子，惯来孤傲的龙骑士把自己那条毯子挪到了两个人的身上，盯着他说出来的话和现在一模一样。

——怕你冻死。

 

不知为什么艾默里克忽然有些想笑，但唇角一动却又逸出几声轻咳来。埃斯蒂尼安的手从他胳膊下穿过去，像是半搂着般轻轻拍了几下他的背脊。

“既然都卸任了，怎么不在皇都多留一阵子？知道自己畏寒，就该等到春天再离开。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音在他耳边响起来，嗓音低且沉，声音听不出什么情绪，字句里却总藏一点刻薄讥诮，“一个人冒着风雪到处走，你在想些什么？”

艾默里克看着他近在咫尺的脸，感觉着他呼在耳边的微热气息，忽然意识到自己已经很久没有和埃斯蒂尼安挨得这样近过了。他想着刚才埃斯蒂尼安低头皱眉拽过他手腕的样子，想他倚在门边说话时的样子，他懒懒垂下睫毛时的不耐与不屑，他白发垂肩孑然而立的身影，他一身腾龙铠甲合上面罩时的冷然，他与自己互为后背共同对敌时的默契……那些被他一遍遍从记忆里翻找出来温习的形象，终于和眼前这个有温度有呼吸的人重合起来。

“在想你。”艾默里克轻吐出一口气，像是认输，更像是认命般地笑了，“我知道留在皇都等不到你。正巧那时有消息说你在中央低地，我怕多等一天就又会错过，所以就一路走一路问地找来了。”

埃斯蒂尼安当初离开伊修加德后就再也没回过皇都，至少就艾默里克所知，他一次也没有回来过。这些年里，他们离得最近的两回，一次是在阿拉米格，中间隔了偌大一座白山堡，另一回是在巨龙首，之间隔了一天的时间。

“然后呢？”

艾默里克感觉到埃斯蒂尼安的手从他的后背移到的他的后脑，这令他莫名有些紧张起来。

“什么？”他问。

埃斯蒂尼安几乎是托着他的头，就连耳背都能感觉到对方手指上的温度，“你找到我了，也见到我了，那么然后呢。”他伸出拇指将他额前那缕过长的额发抹开，像是要看清楚他的眼睛。

艾默里克犹豫了一下，然后慢慢地说：“我还没想好。”

埃斯蒂尼安看着他发出了一声哼笑，他们贴得那么近，艾默里克甚至都能感觉到他震颤着的胸腔。

“原来你也会有没想好的时候。”他听到埃斯蒂尼安低声说了这么一句，接着温暖的手指离开了他的额角和后脑。

艾默里克忽然握住了那只即将收回去的手，他想了一会儿，然后低声问：“那年你去魔大陆时，和我说过一句话，我想知道，现在那句话还作数吗？”

周围一切都好像静止了下来。他们在黑暗里互不回避地彼此对视，像是那些深海中的贝类慢慢打开了自己的外壳，把最柔软致命的部分都呈现在对方眼前。

“你说哪一句？”

“你留在通讯珠里没有发出来的那句话。”

埃斯蒂尼安盯着他看了好一会儿，然后翻过身，仰面望着黑漆漆房顶，“我不记得了。”

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

当然不可能是完全不记得了。

那是他们在阿济兹拉的最后一次通讯，他和拂晓的人解决掉了那些帝国兵后便去找先一步离开的光之战士。途中找出通讯珠给艾默里克留言本是想在最终战役前和他知会一声，这也是他们间的老习惯了——起初这还是艾默里克要求的，早先时候他也觉得多此一举，还经常在偷懒以后被艾默里克拽过去语重心长地念叨一番，后来竟也成了习惯，只要不妨碍任务，他都会给艾默里克通个话或者留个信，居然也带了点仪式感，每次看到艾默里克回复“一切小心，等你回来”的时候便会莫名安心。

那时埃斯蒂尼安去追光时就已经做好了亲手了结这一切的准备，却没想到等他赶到之时已经没有了自己插手的必要。看着托尔丹七世化为以太消失的时候他或许是先对通讯贝那头艾默里克说了句“一切都已经解决了”。

只是说完后的那一刻他又忽然惊觉到了某种不安，所有发生的一切都带着一种忽释重负的不真实感，仿佛还有什么东西压在胸口，但伸手探过去却又空空如也。当时他还哂笑了一下自己的多虑，大概是为了让那种“一切都已尘埃落定”的感觉可以更令人信服一些，他才对艾默里克多说了那么一句——

“对了，有件事要告诉你……”

只是现在回想起来，埃斯蒂尼安发现自己的确不记得自己说那句话时候的口吻语气和遣词造句，大概是因为太过自然顺遂，没经过任何准备和练习，就那样理所当然地说出口了，所以也没办法完全在脑海中复刻出一模一样的句子。

唯一有印象的是，他说完那句话以后通讯贝便陷入了没有信号的静默中，低下头才发现那句话并没能传送出去，但他也没有在意。那时候的他想，就算艾默里克没有听到也没关系，反正回去以后他们还有很多时间。眼下唯一要解决的，就只是那两颗龙眼了。

 

所以埃斯蒂尼安说他不记得了并非敷衍，他本也不是会在意这些的人，其实就连自己到底是什么时候、因为什么才开始在意艾默里克的他都记不得了——是因为那枚钉在龙眼上的箭矢？因为他们在军营里早起加练时的不期而遇？还是因为他们在战场上一次次互相照应着死里逃生？又或者因为是那家伙与自己一起喝酒聊天时的毫不设防与自然坦率？

印象里有关艾默里克的画面一幅幅闪过，从初时那个手掌弓箭矢无虚发的青年骑士，到后来从容不迫筹划全局的总骑士长。他曾看他一个人咬牙拔掉刺进腿部的龙爪，曾见他连日作战后疲倦至极地靠在自己肩头，也曾与他因为是否涉险太深起过争执，他见过不同情景下不同模样的艾默里克，但从未变过的就是他那种坚定的眼神与温和的笑容。

这样的艾默里克对他来说似乎有着一种奇特的吸引力，看似温柔无害，引人步步向前，一脚踏下去了才知是个有去无回的陷阱，等回过神来的时候，他发现这个青年已经变成对他来说极为重要的一个人了。

埃斯蒂尼安从未刻意掩饰过这份感情，只是也从未找到机会与艾默里克坦率相告，毕竟那时还有苍天龙骑士的使命和尼德霍格的血仇压在身上，他们谁也无暇他顾，或许只有在除去邪龙、平息战争后他们才有时间谈及别的——如果那时候他还活着。

所以说那句话的时候，他本以为一切都已经结束了。

 

“你离开后，我请光帮我给你带过句话……”艾默里克没有在那句话上继续追问，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛看到他在黑暗中很浅地笑了一下。他一直都知道艾默里克聪明，以前和那些贵族谈判的时候最知道如何避其锋芒，“我不知道你们后来有没有……”

“有。”他飞快地截断了艾默里克的话，“我见过光。你托他转达的话，我知道。”

但那又如何呢？那个在皇都等他的艾默里克是他的上司，他的同袍，他的友人，但除了些身份外，不会再有其他。

当发现自己被尼德霍格所控制的时候，埃斯蒂尼安甚至庆幸过那时还未来得及说出一切，他从不怀疑就算自己说了艾默里克也仍会射出那一箭，他甚至全然理解这么做的理由，民众的安危与个人的感情，这对艾默里克来说是个明显倾斜的天平，换作是他在那个位置也知道该怎么选。只是要他亲眼看着自己的感情被消耗与牺牲也的确不是什么好受的滋味。

艾默里克似乎对这个答案并不意外，他像是叹息般轻声说道：“但我没等到你。”

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻闭了下眼，“因为我没想过回去……”

当年云廊一战彻底为龙诗战争画上了句号，被邪龙意识压制时候他还以为自己会死在艾默里克或光之战士的手上，对他来说同归于尽的结果也算不错，却没想到最后竟能侥幸活下来。

只是所求无望，既然使命完成，那对他来说或许是个离开的不错契机。所以他留下苍天龙骑士的头盔，孑然一身不告而别，是希望所有一切——回忆也好，感情也罢——都随着那个身份一起成为过去。他需要一个新的开始，没有尼德霍格，没有苍天龙骑，也没有艾默里克。

“……我以为走得够远就能对你死心，重新开始。”他继续说。

艾默里克的身体微微一震，下意识张了张口，却什么都没说，过了好一会儿，才像是强压下心头的那些纷乱后轻轻说出了一句“抱歉”，然后慢慢松开了一直抓着他的手，苦笑着问：“其实那句话，我是一直到你伤愈离开伊修加德后才听到的，是不是……已经太迟了？”

埃斯蒂尼安在黑暗中沉默了会儿，然后说：“还不迟。”

没错他的确是想过重新开始，但后来他才发现谁也没有办法完全脱离过去——就像他发现龙眼再次现世就忍不住插手，遇到那位小少爷陷入僵局便顺手还上一份人情，听到希尔达说起艾默里克的现状就止住了转身就走的脚步——他的龙枪可以杀死邪龙、毁灭龙眼，却无法帮他截断过去，但或许，这一切本来也没有截断的必要。

他喜欢艾默里克，从过去到现在，一直以来都是。

 

埃斯蒂尼安侧过身去，几乎和艾默里克脸贴着脸，然后拉过他的手放到自己胸口，“我试了很久，但这里还没死。”

所以还不迟。

艾默里克愣了一下，然后才慢慢笑了起来，他笑得无声无息，只眼眸在黑暗中显得格外亮，埃斯蒂尼安觉得他眼里的那池湖水上像是有温柔的水纹一层层漾开，然后化作春风拂到他身上。

“那就到此为止，别再试了。”艾默里克的额头贴上了他的，凉凉的鼻尖也蹭到了他脸上，说话间的温热呼吸几乎就触在他的唇上，让他在冰冷的空气中清晰感知到了对方独有的气息。

这可是你说的。

埃斯蒂尼安几乎有些凶猛地撞上了他的唇，牙齿隔着柔软的唇畔狠狠撞在一起，疼得发麻，唇内或许还因此不小心磕破了一块，有铁锈般的咸腥味道在口腔里漫开，但他不在意，只是一味地吮咬着对方的唇，把彼此一同卷进一个毫无章法又充满攻击性的亲吻里。

一切都如狂风骤雨般粗暴急切，分开的时候两人都喘着粗气，艾默里克再次咳嗽起来，埃斯蒂尼安下意识将手贴上了他的背心，他感觉到他微微震颤着的胸腔，与此同时还有他急促有力的心跳。

“如果你还没想好之后的计划，那么天气回暖之前，你都可以留在这里。”埃斯蒂尼安此时几乎是抱着他，下巴就搁在他的肩窝上。

艾默里克止了咳嗽缓了口气，轻声问：“我留下来的话能帮忙做些什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安有些想笑，他发现，艾默里克似乎是在很认真地考虑这个问题。

“——做爱人之间该做的事。”他看他的眼睛，回答得直截了当，同时将手探向了两人都已经起了反应的地方。

艾默里克似乎是知道他要做些什么，惊讶的神色只是一闪而过便轻轻哼笑了一声，“乐意之至。”

 

他们的位置颠倒了过来，艾默里克压着他的肩覆上了他的唇，对方的亲吻可比自己温柔且有技巧得多。埃斯蒂尼安只能亦步亦趋地在他的层层侵略下与他纠缠厮磨，甚至都没注意到对方的手指早已解开了自己的腰带。于是他报复般地隔着衣物就在对方的那处虚虚一握。艾默里克的亲吻重重顿了一下，接着便没了最初的从容缜密，狂热激烈起来的亲吻也在一点一点掠走他口中的空气，几乎让他喘不过气。  
而他也解开了艾默里克的腰带，开始在他高涨起来的欲望上不遗余力地安抚着。

艾默里克闷哼了一声，意犹未尽地结束了那个足够缠绵的吻，埃斯蒂尼安听到他带着些微的笑意低低喘息：“你这是报复。”

他得意洋洋：“你可以讨回来。”

艾默里克顿了下，凑在他耳边几乎是用气音说了句：“别后悔。”

 

再接着，他唯一剩下的那件衣服便被掀掉丢到一边。因常年握剑而覆着粗茧的手掌刚贴上背脊的时候他几乎微微颤栗，然后那只手便开始顺着他背部的脊椎一节一节地往下按压抚弄着，那种酥麻难耐的感觉开始在身体里快速积淀，变成一种难以名状的焦灼与饥渴。

埃斯蒂尼安意识到自己的呼吸也在不知不觉中加重了，手下动作像是要抒解自己那节节攀高的欲望般加快起来。虽然等到手里身下都一片粘稠的时候他依然还硬得发涨，于是他一边蹭着艾默里克，一边将刚才射到身上的东西都往一处抹去。

艾默里克很快就察觉到了，“你这是要做什么？”他的呼吸不稳，声音前所未有暗哑。

“做我很久以前就想和你做的事。”他反手握住了那只正停在他尾椎处的手，引着他继续往下探去，然后将头埋进他的颈间，用牙轻轻磨着对方利落硬朗的线条，语音含糊地喊了一声他的名字：“艾默里克……”

艾默里克低低应了一声，声带处微微震动，感觉又麻又痒。

他轻轻吸了口气，握紧了对方的手，“——干我。” 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

过去在新兵营里的时候，一群血气方刚的年轻人闲时聚在一起就免不了谈及一些平日不会启齿的话题，只是艾默里克很少加入，在旁听听便作罢。当时他还只是一个满编小队的队长——说起来这头衔还是埃斯蒂尼安让给他的，就因为他们当初斩杀的那头龙——所以当时他的所有注意力都在如何提升自己的战力和如何避免队友陷入危险上头，倒也无暇去多想其他。

在他印象里，那类话题埃斯蒂尼安也是从不参与的，只是那时候的埃斯蒂尼安太过独来独往，哪怕在同队战友之中也浑身散发着一种旁人勿近的气场，那时还没人知道他是雅伯里克先生的弟子，自然也没什么忌惮，总趁着他不在的时候嘲笑他是“童子鸡”，艾默里克倒是从不参与，凡听见也都会出声制止。没想到却在某一回被埃斯蒂尼安掀开帐篷撞了个正着，所有人都在他冷冰冰的眼神之下噤了声，而埃斯蒂尼安只是扫了他们一眼，进去拿上了自己的长枪面无表情淡淡说了句“你们继续”便转身离开，光看背影也觉得讥讽感十足。

所有人在放下的帷帐后面面相觑，艾默里克顿了下站起身追了出去，在训练场门口把埃斯蒂尼安叫住之后却又不知该说些什么，他这才发现自己行为的莫名其妙，追出来到底是为了解释他并没有同流合污还是为了规劝埃斯蒂尼安不要同队友的玩笑话置气？但仔细一想这两条似乎又都不成立，现在也回想不起来那时候自己到底解释了什么，但是还记得埃斯蒂尼安的反应。那个白发冷傲的青年听到他的话后只是微微扬了扬下颔，乌压压睫毛一压，便是不出声的讥刺。

“他们没说错。”

艾默里克觉得自己有些转不过弯，然后就看到埃斯蒂尼安朝他走了过来，清灰色眼睛直直盯他，“我是童子鸡。但你不也是吗？”

这句话让艾默里克彻底愣住了，这居然是埃斯蒂尼安说的？等他回过神来的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经从他身边走过去了，他只好苦笑着揉了揉自己的额头。

这家伙，总是这么直接刻薄又刺人。  
 

所以艾默里克从未想过自己还会见到这样的埃斯蒂尼安，一贯冷淡的嗓音里带着哑，染着点欲望的味道，喘息都被扼在喉口，灼热呼吸就喷在他的颈侧，直截了当地说出了他想他做的事。那语气平静得理所应当，仿佛早就下了决定，他扣着他的手腕，瘦硬的指骨里藏着股坚决的力量。

过去在神殿骑士团时露琪亚和昂德卢总喜欢打趣，为什么只有他总能搞懂埃斯蒂尼安想做什么，他玩笑般回应：因为我是总骑士长。埃斯蒂尼安听到这话在旁挑起眉来看他，神情似笑非笑的模样，那天他似乎心情不错，居然闲闲回了一句：倒不如说因为你是艾默里克。

那些默契可能在他们意识到前就有了。埃斯蒂尼安在想什么，他知道。

艾默里克反过来攥住了埃斯蒂尼安的手，把自己即将崩于一线的理智拉回来了一些，他低下头去抵住了埃斯蒂尼安的额头，然后借着快要熄灭的昏暗炉火盯上了他的眼睛，他压着声音问：“想好了？”

其实离得太近，反而看不清对方的眼神，艾默里克只能从他眼睛里看到一点微弱的光，他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安笑了一下，温热的呼吸就喷在他的唇前，让他的心都隐隐发烫，“你听到那时候我想说的话了吧。”

——对了，有件事要告诉你……

“虽然我记不清那时候是怎么说的了。”

——除了爸妈和弟弟，你是我生命里最在意的人了。

“但早在那个时候，我就想清楚了。”

——你问过我解决了尼德霍格以后有什么打算。

“我说过的话，一直都作数。”

——那么现在告诉你，我以后的打算是你。

艾默里克必须得承认他听到通讯贝里那些话时心脏的鼓噪，其实也并非一概不知，许多事都隐隐可查，只是听到真相再去回想，便能从细枝末节中发现原来一切都有迹可循。只是，他以为自己听到的时候已经晚了……所以他对埃斯蒂尼安的离开不追不问，只托人带回消息然后用许多年的时间去描摹一张地图，只能在灯盏下握着笔郑重认真地写下一封封根本无法送达的信，只敢在再无责任约束以后才循着他的足迹走遍大陆试图从他人口中听闻他的故事。

他本已不抱期望了，所以会走到门前仍犹疑着自己擅闯者的身份。

因为他以为，当初他朝埃斯蒂尼安射出的那一箭已然击碎了他们所有不曾言明的感情，而中间漫长的时间也早该把所有的碎片都消磨成灰——或许他们都曾这样以为——幸好事实并非如此。

“既然想好了。”他翻过身把埃斯蒂尼安压在了身下，“那么记住你刚才说的，我可以讨回来。”

艾默里克再次覆上了埃斯蒂尼安的唇，将舌头探进对方温暖的口腔，他想其实他早该这么做。

   
最初的寒意早就被驱散了，他们赤裸滚烫的身躯正贴在一起，那种欲念和热意几乎是从身体里慢慢涌出来的，不似可以燎原的火种，倒像是一汪取之不竭的温泉，顺着经络血脉漫到全身，然后热意便这么一点点往上攀升，在他不知道的时候就抵达了临界，而等他察觉时已经把他整个人都烘得发热，想压下去也已经来不及了。

艾默里克也不清楚自己的衣服不知是什么时候脱掉、或者是被脱掉的，他在埃斯蒂尼安的锁骨和胸前留下密集的吻痕，然后听着他在自己身下咬着牙发出深深浅浅的喘息。他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安努力向他敞开了一切，包括那温暖而潮湿的、深邃而隐秘的，他也都毫无保留地任由他摸索、探寻、深入、甚至贯穿，这种直白几乎是纵容了他的莽撞，而埃斯蒂尼安只是在之后越发猛烈的撞击中咬住了他的后颈。  
他们听着对方的喘息和呻吟，抚摸着对方赤裸滚烫的肌肤，他们共享所有痛楚与欢愉，感受一切热烈与饱胀，这个晚上他们刨开了一切彼此坦诚相待，从此之后将再无隐瞒，也再无误解。

 

艾默里克睁开眼的时候，正看到阳光从窗户没有封牢的那一角透进来，尘埃像跳舞般在那缕光线上沉沉浮浮，一路照到他身边还在熟睡的埃斯蒂尼安身上，一切都安静美好得不像话，他几乎是有些贪婪地深吸了一口清冽的空气，仿佛生命从未令他感到如此餍足。

“你不冷吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安忽然出了声，只是声音里带着困倦，似乎还未睡醒。

“还好。”艾默里克笑了笑，伸手揽了身边的人一把，然后把毯子又往两人身上拽了几分。埃斯蒂尼安下意识偏过头，将下巴蹭到了他的肩上，发丝堆在两个人颈侧，有种细细沙沙的绵密感。

“今天记得和我一起把那间屋子的屋顶修了。”

“好。”

“所以，你之后真的没打算了？”

艾默里克想了一下，然后揽紧了身边的人，“至少天气暖和之前，没有其他打算了。”

“那天气暖和之后呢？”

艾默里克又想了一会儿，然后轻轻闭上眼睛，微笑着说：“如果你不介意的话，我想去永恒湖，希尔达说她上次有经过，那边种了一片花田很漂亮。”

“是吗？我怎么没看到。”

“因为你从来不留意这些。”

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻“啧”了一声，并没有反对。

艾默里克嘴角的笑意更深了几分，“然后，我们可以去顺着高地前往龙堡。”

“那里有什么好看的……”

“帮你写过那么多报告书，想去看看那里到底是什么样的。”

“行吧。”听语气像是有些妥协。

“或者我们也可以穿过黑衣森林去基拉巴尼亚。”

“你想去阿拉米格？”他打了个哈欠。

“上次任务在身，没走太远，听说那里还有片太阳神草原？”

“唔……”埃斯蒂尼安的声音听起来已经有些迷糊了。

“还有这么多地方没有去过，也不知道来不来得及。”

“来得及。”这次倒是回应得挺快，只是眼睛已经闭上了。

艾默里克笑了笑问：“你真的不记得你当时说了什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛皱了皱鼻子，一副懒洋洋的不耐烦样，“不记得了。”

“那我提醒你一下。”艾默里克侧过头轻轻吻了一下他的头发，“你说，你要和我共度余生。”

 

 

END


End file.
